To Grandparent's House We Go
by Ku-Chan
Summary: Kurama is sent to his grandparent’s house, he convinces Hiei to go along with him. When they get there they find out his grandparents are not the sanest people and the house it not quite what they thought.WARNING: YAOI KuramaxHiei, don’t like. Don’t


To Grandparents House We Go  
  
By: Ku-Chan  
  
Ku-Chan: Hello! Wow I'm starting another new fic, weird huh? Oh but don't worry I'll still continue with the others! Sometimes it takes awhile!  
  
Hiei: Hn, do the disclaimer so you can start.  
  
Kurama: I look forward to this one. Please do!  
  
Ku-Chan: Well if you want me too! I'm so flattered!  
  
Kurama: Well you are a great writer! Great writers deserve to do the disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: I agree with Kurama. Do the disclaimer.  
  
Ku-Chan: Well since I deserve to do it I will! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho what so ever!  
  
Kurama: * Starts laughing * I.. I can't believe she fell for it!  
  
Hiei: * Smirks * Hn. Humans are stupid.  
  
Ku-Chan: You mean? It was all just a lie to get me to do the disclaimer?!  
  
Hiei: Basically. Pretty good one if I dare say.  
  
Kurama: Sorry Ku-Chan! We really are! Hey. Why are you coming at us with that bat..? Ku-Chan? Hey STOP!! * Jumps out of the way of the swinging bat *  
  
Hiei: * easily dodges and then trips Ku-Chan. * Hn. Continue with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Kurama is sent to his grandparent's house, he convinces Hiei to go along with him. When they get there they find out his grandparents are not the sanest people and the house it not quite what they thought. KuramaxHiei, don't like. Don't read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama lay asleep on his bed, the covers clutched in his hand. It was early morning, really early. His mother was not even awake yet. Kurama's eyes snapped open to a tapping sound coming from his window. Slowly Kurama threw the covers off of him and combed his hands threw his hair. He knew who was here, he was not quite sure why he came so early, but it didn't matter. Kurama really wanted to see him.  
  
As Kurama made his way to his window the small black-haired black clothed demon waited tapping his fingers impatiently on the ledge of the window he was crouched down on.  
  
" Hn. Its about time fox." Hiei said as Kurama opened the window. Kurama only smiled at his misunderstood friend. No one ever understood Hiei, well until Kurama. Kurama could pretty much see what he was thinking. He knew him to well, almost to well for comfort. Hiei hopped into Kurama's room landing on the floor soundlessly.  
  
" What brings you here this early?" Kurama noticed a faint blush on Hiei's cheeks. Could the reason be Kurama was only in his boxers with no shirt on? Noticing this Kurama grabbed his red robe from the back of a chair that was in his room and put it on. He tied the small sash around his self then once again smiled at the still blushing Hiei.  
  
" Hn. I just need something of yours. You have some kind of cream that you made with your plants right?" Hiei was still blushing, Kurama just didn't know why.  
  
" Yes, yes I do, is something wrong Hiei Are you hurt?" Kurama started guessing this was why Hiei was blushing, well besides the boxer thing. He was probably just embarrassed to have gotten hurt and now asking someone for something.  
  
" I can't tell you're embarrassed. I don't really understand why but please don't be. Let me see where you are hurt at." When Hiei didn't show that he was going to show him Kurama decided to handle it himself.  
  
" Well if you do not need anything. Then I guess you should be on your way." Kurama put his hand on Hiei's back and Hiei cringed. Kurama saw this and grabbed Hiei's arm and dragged him into the bathroom.  
  
" Fox what are-," Hiei was cut off when Kurama put his hand over his mouth.  
  
" Don't yell Hiei! I don't want my mother to wake up!" Kurama whispered.  
  
" Hn fine. But what are you doing?" The fire demon whispered back.  
  
Kurama opened up his bathroom closet and pulled out a small bottle filled with different healing plants Kurama made into cream.  
  
" Take off your black robe." Kurama opened the container, but Hiei didn't move.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" No, I'm ok, really there is no need." Hiei started walking to the bathroom door but before be made it Kurama grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
" I don't care how much you fight. I want to see these wounds of yours. Now take off your robe or I'll do it myself." Kurama said calmly but with enough force so Hiei knew it was final.  
  
" Are you going to or not?" Kurama was really getting nowhere but at least Hiei was not trying to leave. Kurama let out a heavy sigh, he decided he would do it his self. Kurama turned Hiei so that the fire demon would be facing him. He started taking his black robe-like coat off. After his coat was off he laid it over a towel rack.  
  
Hiei was blushing slightly, he had fallen in love with Kurama, but he would never let the fox know, not until he thought he could not keep it in. But he doubted he would ever feel like that, but whenever he was around Kurama he blushed even for no reason.  
  
After it was off Kurama put some of the cream in his hand, he turned Hiei back around so that Hiei's back was to him. When Kurama saw his back he let out a small gasp. It was covered in lashes of some sort.  
  
" Hiei? What happened to you?" While he waited for Hiei to explain he started gently spreading the healing cream on his back. Hiei tensed up once the cream was on.  
  
" K-kurama! T-this stuff! What is in it? It burns!" Hiei gasped out.  
  
" Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you it burns!"  
  
" Hn.. thanks a lot.." Hiei grunted.  
  
Kurama still wondered what happened to Hiei. He never told him.  
  
" What happened?" Kurama asked again hoping to get an answer.  
  
" Hn. If it is all right, I would rather not say." While Kurama continued with the cream Hiei rested his head in his arms.  
  
" Yes, that's fine."  
  
" Hn."  
  
" Ok I'm done, let me get something to wrap around your back."  
  
Kurama left the bathroom and went over to his desk where he kept some bandages. Hiei grabbed his coat and folded it over his arm as he waited. Kurama returned a few seconds later and started to bandage him up.  
  
' I wish I knew what was wrong.' Kurama thought, as he bent down so he could get closer to Hiei's back his nose went threw Hiei's hair. Kurama stopped, the scent of his beloved fire demon. How he wished he could tell Hiei.  
  
" All right. Is that all? Are you hurt anywhere else?" There was an uneasy silence after Kurama said that. Hiei shifted back and forth.  
  
" Hiei?" Hiei still did not answer.  
  
" Fine don't tell me Hiei-," Kurama had a smirk on his face, he knew how to get Hiei to tell.  
  
" I'll just have to undress you, and see if there are any more lash marks."  
  
" What?!" Hiei nearly screamed but remembered Kurama's family was asleep so it came out more as a harsh whisper.  
  
" Tell or I'll find them myself." Hiei glared at Kurama. He felt very helpless now, but he complied and told.  
  
" They. They're on my. my.."  
  
" Your what?"  
  
" My thigh ok? Are you happy now! Stupid fox!" Hiei blushed about the shade of Kurama's hair, Kurama found it very cute and smiled.  
  
" Come on Hiei, I'll treat that one too."  
  
" But.." Before Hiei could finish a pair of black shorts were thrown in his face.  
  
" Put these on." Hiei looked at the shorts then at Kurama. Hiei glared once more and walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
Kurama smiled as the door closed softly.  
  
' Why do I feel this way about Hiei? Why can't I get over him? He will never return my feelings.'  
  
The bathroom door opened and a blushing Hiei stepped out, Kurama smiled once again and led Hiei over to his bed.  
  
" Here lay down on your stomach."  
  
Hiei did as told and laid down on the bed, he buried his head into his arms that were crossed out in front of him. He felt the leg of the shorts get pushed up as Kurama made his thigh visible. Hiei blushed even brighter if possible, he only hoped Kurama could not see.  
  
Kurama started spreading the cream on Hiei's thigh, Kurama was now blushing as he did so.  
  
' I hope Hiei will not notice.. This must be uncomfortable to him.' Kurama thought. Hiei flinched at the short pain caused by the cream, Kurama used his clean hand to stroke Hiei's back, he did it softly so as not to hurt his injured back.  
  
" Ok, I'm done. Can you stand up so I can bandage it up?"  
  
Hiei got up carefully and stood in front of Kurama who still held his shorts leg up, Hiei leaned on Kurama shoulder as Kurama bandaged him up. Kurama moved a bit closer to Hiei catching him off guard and making him lose his balance and lay over Kurama's shoulder.  
  
Kurama helped Hiei stand back up, they both looked at each other blushing.  
  
" Sorry.." Hiei murmured  
  
Kurama only smiled.  
  
" I. I need to tell you something.." Hiei began, he looked at Kurama who waited for him to finish.  
  
' I thought I could keep this in!' Hiei cursed his self mentally.  
  
" Yes? What is it?"  
  
" I.. I.." Hiei blushed, he actually tried to tell Kurama before, but he only managed to say the same thing. ' I.. I.' Never anything more. But this time he just had to tell him. He was going to get it over with.  
  
" This again Hiei? You. never tell me." Kurama looked down.  
  
" I'm in love with you, you fool!" Hiei blurted out yelling. Kurama's eyes widened, he didn't even think about that his mother might have heard that.  
  
" In love.?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked down and nodded. Kurama could tell Hiei was about to bolt out the window.  
  
" Don't go Hiei.. I.." Instead on answering Kurama put his hands on Hiei's cheeks and kissed him. Hiei's eyes were wide. He didn't expect this at all. The kiss went on until there was a knock at Kurama's door.  
  
" Shuuichi? Shuuichi are you ok?" The knocking continued.  
  
It was his mother, she sounded slightly worried.  
  
" Hiei! Please hide!" Kurama whispered. Hiei nodded and jumped out the window and into a tree.  
  
" Yes! Yes mother I'm fine!"  
  
Kurama got up and walked over to his door, for some reason it was locked, probably for the better. Kurama opened the door revealing an worried looking Shiori.  
  
" Shuuichi why was your door locked?" Kurama rubbed the back of his neck, he really didn't have a reason for it being locked.  
  
" Sorry mother. I didn't mean to wake you." Shiori smiled at her son.  
  
" Its ok. It was time to get up anyways. Are you going back to sleep? Or would you like to come downstairs with me and eat?"  
  
" I'll be down in a bit."  
  
" Ok good, I have some news for you!" With that Shiori left Kurama's room and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Kurama sighed and closed the door. Hiei jumped back through the window. The fire demon went into the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes. While Hiei changed Kurama flopped onto his bed. He never felt better, to know Hiei felt the same for him. Kurama started to blush when he though about the kiss then.  
  
Hiei stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his usual black outfit. He walked over to Kurama and leaned his head on Kurama. Kurama hugged the fire demon and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
" Will you wait for me outside? I need to see what my mother wants." Hiei nodded and left through the window once again.  
  
Kurama got dressed as quick as he could and then went downstairs to his mother.  
  
" Good morning." Shiori smiled. Much to Kurama's surprise his stepfather Hatanaka Kazuya had already left for work and his stepbrother Shuuichi was up.  
  
" Good morning." Kurama smiled at the two members of his family, he turned to his mother and asked.  
  
" What was it your were going to tell me?" Shiori smiled.  
  
" Well guess what? You get to go to your grandparents for a whole month." Shiori sat down at the table and sipped her tea.  
  
" I've never met them. In all my life I've never met them. And now I am? 15 years later?"  
  
Shiori looked up from her tea.  
  
" Do you not want to go? They wish to meet you very badly." Kurama sighed.  
  
" Fine, fine I'll go. But can I bring someone with me?"  
  
" Not me!" Shuuichi his stepbrother yelled holding his hands up like to block a punch.  
  
" Don't worry I wasn't talking about you. Well can I?" Shiori seemed to think about it and finally came to a decision.  
  
" I don't see why not. Sure. Who is it though?"  
  
Kurama walked over to the door, he looked down and noticed a suitcase.  
  
" You didn't pack for me right?"  
  
" No, no. Kazuya got it down so you could use it."  
  
" Oh. Thanks. When am I leaving?"  
  
" As soon as you pack." Kurama stopped looking at the suitcase and looked at his mother.  
  
" This soon?"  
  
" Shuuichi be good and just go pack." Kurama sighed but obeyed his mother.  
  
Once Kurama was in his room he started putting clothes in his suitcase. Hiei showed back up at the window and looked at the suitcase.  
  
" What is that weird thing fox?"  
  
" A suitcase. Here it one for you as well. I already packed for you though. Just some old clothes, might be a bit to big though." Kurama threw the bag at Hiei who caught it.  
  
" Hn what are you talking about?"  
  
" Oh, I was hoping you would go to my grandparents with me. I'm going for a month and I really don't want to be there alone. Please will you go with me?" Kurama pleaded with the fire demon.  
  
" Do I have to?"  
  
" No. I just wish you would.." Kurama looked down.  
  
" Fine! Fine! I'll go." Hiei crossed his arms and sat on the bed.  
  
" Just hurry up."  
  
After Kurama finished packing he walked down stairs. He told Hiei to meet him outside. He said goodbye to his family and told him he would call and write over the month. After they said their goodbyes it was good to his grandparents house. If only he knew what he was getting himself into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ku-Chan: Ok that was the first chapter? Yeah they have not gone yet but they will. The grandparents are based on my grandparents who are weird. Well my grandfather is just funny but my grandmother has Alzheimer's and is crazy. So it will be fun writing like that! Haha.  
  
Hiei: Wonderful.  
  
Kurama: * smiles * I got to touch Hiei's thigh!  
  
Hiei: * smirks * Come on fox. I know something more fun to do.  
  
Ku-Chan: * sigh* Demons.  
  
Anyways! Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter they will be at the grandparent's house.  
  
I'll be updating all my stories soon I hope. So don't think I forgot! ^-^ 


End file.
